mother's day
by ARCHANGEMON
Summary: mother's day thanks to silvermoon for a speedy beta


HAPPY MOTHERS DAY

The city was quiet and unsusually silent all was well yet he couldnt forget the phone call he got it had made him remember the subject he had tried so hard to avoid. for three months he didnt want to think about the date as it aproached and he was unready to deal with it to handle it.

He had to close himself off from the world from every thing that was around him, he had tought that patroling the city would take his mind of the subject but he was wrong. Now he regreted ever coming out to patrol every were he looked he was reminded of the very thing he was triying to avoid.

Looking at the figures below he noticed the woman carring his child, he noticed the mother holding her daugther is hand, he noticed the father and the mother embrace there child with happyness and joy. People celebrating kids giving present to there mothers and fathers given them jewelery and arranging fancy dinners.

The whole city the whole world had fallen into this sappy day he smirked a cold and cruel smile the fools didn't know why the holiday existed, they didn't know the true meaning behind this so call day of celebration they didn't know it was created to mock other holidays. To make people realize how the so call festive days were nothing more than a simple tool used by corporations triying to make some quick bucks.

It was all desing by industries to get your money and like fools they all fell into this holiday, he laughed a hollow laugther and jumped from the building un-leashing his grabling hook he glided to the other near by building and walked towards the out skirts of the city. Untill reaching his bike getting on his R-cycle he speed off into the titan's tower even tough he didn't want to be around his friends he did need some quiet time away from it all.

Reaching the garage he groaned when he saw starfire there waiting for him like a lost puppy, she was getting on his nerves in this past couple of days more so than usual, taking a deep breath he simply walked passed her with out noticing her. He wasnt in the mood for any conversations of any kind specially with her out of all people as he walked towards his room he noticed she was still floating behind him following him.

" What. "

" Friend robin we were wondering, if perhaps you would like to join us on our watching of the tv . "

" No. "

" It will be most enjoyable and-"

" I said NO ! "

With that he walked to his room, opened the door and walked inside. He didn't care if the others heard or saw him act this way, he didn't care right now his mind was pre-ocupied on other matters he didn't need to be faking around the others.

Giving them his fake smiled, his fake attitude. He was tired of pretending of just being around them, specialy around this time, as he glanced at his com device he glared at it as it anounced his new messages he wouldn't listend to them he knew what was on them.

Walking out of his room he headed towards the kitchen and grabed some water, feeling the gaze of the others he knew what they were thinking but right now he was in no mood to deal with them. He was about to walk towards his room when heard the green one mumbled something. He snaped he had been holding back but this just made him lose control.

" What did you say ? "

" nothing. "

" you have something to say beast boy, i suggest you say it to my face. "

Star fire was worried and was glancing at the others her expresion filled with confusion and suprise, as for cyborg he was standing up. While raven glanced from her book towards there leader who was waiting for the green teen is answear, when none came robin threw his water bottle to the ground and turned around to leave.

" What is your deam problem ? "

Beast boy is voice boomed and he froze, cyborg groaned and raven closed her eyes she knew beast boy should of have keept his moth close, but being beast boy he spoke before he tought about the concequences slowly robin turned around. Raven knew that posture and so did cyborg which is why he stood beside beast boy.

" Look man just chill ok. Were just feed up with your attitude is all, you been giving us the cold sholder for months now man ."

" My buisness is my buisness alone, no one elses. "

" Deam it man were your friends ! what the hell is wrong with you ? this isn't the robin we know ! "

" You know nothing about me, don't assume to think you know me. "

The harshness in his voice made them all looked stuned, raven raised and eye brow but his resolve didn't waiver they say him there clenching his fist, glaring at them beast boy jumped from behind the couch went right up to him facing him down. Raven had to admit it took guts but even she knew that beast boy is brain didnt always work properly.

" yeah that's the problem, we don't know any thing about you, so how can we trust you oh so called leader. "

" enough "

Raven is voiced boomed and her energy made a wall between the two teens separating them. She had seen robin is fist twich and knew when a punch was going to be trown, if she hadnt raised her barrier beast boy would have been on the floor, with a broken nose or skull she had seen robin punch cinderblock, she didn't even want to think what it would do to a human skull.

Robin glared at her but just turned around and left, beast boy looked at raven and noticed the look she was giving him. Cyborg slumped down on the couch and star fire looked at her friends she didn't like this at all, it seem they were all being torned apart by robin's dilema she knew how close they were seeing them fight was not something she liked to watch.

" Why did you do that for ? "

" Let him be "

" I should of known, you are going to support him "

" He might be going at this the wrong way, but we have no right to meddle in things we know nothing about. "

" So, we just leave him to deal with this on his own ? "

Cyborg grumbled and raven closed her eyes, they couldn't understand what it was like to have to hold back secrets, to have your life be just another lie, to not be able to express who you are because of the way your have been raised. They would never understand how it felt to want to open up to others, but be so emotionally messed up you did not know how to or had to keep it a secret because your safety depended on it .

They would never understand, she knew who robin was, she had been inside his mind, had seen how much of a private person he was. She knew how secretive he was, how he was trained, how he felt when his emotions were to much to handle them, how much control it took of him to simply maintain the charade of being the leader in control when he just wanted to some times cry.

" We are his friends, lets leave him alone. "

With that she walked away and entered her room, she had felt robin is presence banish from the tower, she wondered were he had gone to. The way he was he could let his anger out and with anger came mistakes, as she sat on her bed and meditated she found herself opening her eyes and glancing at the clock on her wall more often than she would like to.

She stood up and grumbled she couldn't meditate, her mind was some were else worried about her friend, taking a deep breath she tried to clear her head but stoped when an image emerged in her mind. Two figures dressed in brightly color suits stood holding hands, she opened her eyes and tried searching her memory, triying to find who those two figures were yet nothing came to mind .

Closing her eyes she focused again and gasped when she saw them, the figures did not beloged to her memories but to his they were his parents. The woman was his mother and the man his father, as she opened her eyes she glanced at the calendar beside her bed and closed her eyes, it was mothers day and his mother had died log ago she felt the pain filled her as she remebered her own mother.

Gotham city was how he remebered it always quiet and ghostly dark, it seem that the sun light didn't penetrate the tall buildings, he smiled when he noticed his old stomping grounds as he jumped from roof tops to roof tops he arrived at his destination, and cringed he didn't want to be here but he had to. Jumping towards the street below he smiled sadly and opened the door leading to his pain.

Raven looked at the figure as he stood in front of two graves he knelt beside them and reached for the one in the right, she could hear his sobs filled the night silence she closed her eyes and turned away, she could sence his pain his sorrow her whole body yelled at her to take him in her arms and make his pain go away to tell him it was ok but the truth was that it wasnt ok .

" His mother was special to him, she used to sing to him at night and hold him in her arms when ever he was hurt. "

" why are you telling me this "

" because its time some one else knows,.. and some one else helps him deal with it "

" you think that some one is me ? "

" your wouldn't be here if you didn't care "

" and you ?"

" we have our special arrangement "

She turned around but he was gone, she had sence what he meant taking a deep breath her soul-self emerged and she flew towards him, wrapping her wings around him he leaned backwards and let the tears run free, her presence conforted him. Raven materialize and wrapped her arms around him as he continued to sob.

" m-my dad would teach me new tricks ...then i would do them for her on this day ...she would smile and huge me ...then we would go out and celebrate. "

" i-i never conected with my mother...since i was young i was taken to the temple of azarath, tought to close off my emotions to meditate i never made an effor to be with her "

" raven w-why ? "

" t-then he came...and she save me i cried in her arms i was so scare but every time i was in her arms i felt safe ...i felt secure then i lost her ...i know how it feels to lose that feeling the confort her presence gives "

Robin held raven in his arms and together they stood, he glanced at the toomstone one last time and placed his hand on top of it, raven was holding on to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

" happy mothers day mom "


End file.
